Bears aren't harmless
by Lakota1172
Summary: If you are put in a situation when you have to give you life in order to save another person you care about would you do it? I Myself know that it's the right thing to do. (First fanfic I ever wrote, I just never decided to post it, this is the original copy so no editing has been involved :) )


**Well greetings to all of you :) This story is like a remake of that episode when Beyal said, "It could just be a harmless bear". Well I was thinking bears aren't really that harmless Beyal, so I wrote this, instead of Jon it's a grizzly bear. **

Clutching their cores ready to spin out the five friends stood up ready to face the pertental threat. "My tribe it could just be a harmless bear" said Beyal trying to reasure them. Bren gulped, and felt his arms shaking slightly.

"Beyal do you know how many people die from being mauled by bears every year?!" said a scared Bren. Beyal looked confused.

"Bren I do not think I do?" he said. Bren gulped.

"A lot?" he said with a little sarcastic laugh of worry. Beyal tilted his head sideways in confusion when suddenly Brens face paled up to a ghostly white.

"Ccchase!" yelled Bren falling backwards. Chase, Jinja and Dax turned to face Bren and Beyal.

"Wha... oh crag" muttered Chase.

"Beyal don't move a muscle" said Jinja in worry.

"Monkfish, as quiet as a mouse" said Dax with fear glinting in his eyes. Beyal who was very confused with why everybody was so scared looked behind him and his almost fainted in fright. Just across the river from stood the largest grizzly bear he had ever seen and it was staring right at him.

"My tribe" whispered Beyal in fright.

"Don't spin out monkfish that bear will charge at any sudden movements" said Dax who was trying to keep calm. Chase gulped and with all his might kept his hand over Brens mouth to stop him from squealing and running off into the woods. Bren was having trouble breathing from the shock, *Oh god, oh crag, oh god, oh crag* was all that was running throughout his mind. Jinja was trying her best not to run to the young monks side to reasure him she gulped and got ready to make her move if needed.

No wonder they where all frightened the bear it's didn't look that friendly. One eye, a torn ear, scars all over it's back and a jaw full of teeth that could rip flesh off in a second. The bear took a step forwards into the river and licked it's chomps.

"Beyal move" said Chase loud enough for Beyal to hear. The bear picked up the pace a bit and splashed into the river towards Beyal.

"Beyal MOVE!" Yelled Bren pushing Chase's hand away from his mouth. The bear was almost to the other side and Beyal still wasn't moving. Dax was speechless he felt Airswitches core fall from his grasp in shock.

Beyal looked at the oncoming bear with wide eyes, he wanted to move but his legs just didn't want to move at all, his mind was screaming at him to get the hell out of there but no matter what he did he couldn't. The bear gave an earspliting roar and in a matter of seconds was upon his prey.

**Jinjas POV**

If you are put in a situation when you have to give you life in order to save another person you care about would you do it? I Myself know that it's the right thing to do.

I felt my legs just move, a sudden reaction in order to save my monk friend. Yells to stop coming from my other friends. Just as the bear came to shore running at top speed I shoved Beyal out of the way. Hearing his yell of pain as he landed on the hash rough ground was the last thing on my mind as bulky sharp teeth toar through my clothes and peirced my skin.

Hearing crys and yells around me as my vison starts going blurry. Hearing the bears roars of pain as my friends try and stop the animal from breaking my bones and tearing at my flesh. For some reason at that moment I remembered little things that I hadn't remembered for ages.

Back in thrid grade when me, Chase and Bren made a huge sunflower out of paper and wrote things that we liked about eachother down on it. Some nights when me and Dax looked at the stars together when we both couldn't sleep. Beyal telling me stories about his home and how he grew up and all of us just enjoying being around each other.

**Normal POV **

The monster of a bear lay dead at Locks feet, with it's neck broken. "JINJA!" Yelled Bren scramberling up from the ground where he had been crying out. Dax who was now leaning down beside her took off his jacket and lay it over her stomach where most of the worst damage had been done, tears glistning in his eyes.

"Monkfish get the hell over here" he yelled not looking away from Jinja. Chase rushed to the other side of Jinja and kneeled down beside her.

"Jin? JINJA!" He cried.

Beyal sat down beside Dax his face pale and scared. "Beyal what the hell are you doing help her your good with medicine?" yelled Bren who was next to Chase.

"Monkfish snap out of it and do something!" yelled Dax. Beyal shook his head and peaked under Dax's jacket that was coverd in blood. He felt himself gag. How was he meant to do this? That monster had basicly eaten her stomach.

"Do...n't" coughed a voice.

"JINJA!" Yelled Chase looking down at the blood covered girl.

"Don't, waste you'r time on me" she coughed.

"Jinja don't talk like that" said Bren who was crying beside her.

"What do you mean to waste time on you!" cried Dax in anger.

Jinja smiled a small smile, "You all know that, I won't make it" she said he eyes drooping. Chase was about to object when Jinja raised a bloody hand over his mouth. "Let, me finish" she coughed. "I don't wanna see you guys where I'm going for a very long time" she said sternly.

"Don't do this Jinja" whispered Bren in tears, "Please don't do this". Jinja smiled slightly and went on.

"Dax" she said looking at the crying lowlander. Dax looked at her in pain. "I'll watch you from the stars now" she said smiling. Dax looked away trying to hide his pain. "Chase, Bren I remember the thing I liked about you guys the most" she coughed while looking at them. "I like your kindness Chase" she said smiling, "And Bren through I don't show it that much I like you'r personality" she chuckled. Blood trickled from her mouth.

"Jin" moaned Chase sadly.

"No" said Bren his tears stinging his eyes.

"Beyal the next time I see you, you should have new stories to share with me, this time about the life you kids had growing up and how you and your wife met" she said smiling. Beyal held his hand to his head giving out little noises of pain every now and then. Jinja then turned her attention to the sky of stars.

"It's beautiful isn't it" she said. The guys looked at the sky with her taking there eyes off her. Jinja smiled.

"Bye, bye boys" she whispered and then she closed her eyes.

**I have heaps of emotions right now! Firstly this was my first fanfic ever so I don't know if I'll post it… lol maybe one day**

**Lakota1172 out!**


End file.
